Superboy X23
Superboy Gallery Real Name: Superboy Current Alias: Aliases: None Identity: Public Alignment: Good Affiliation:None Relatives: Nathan Essex(Creator) Kal El(genetic Father), Polaris(genetic Mother), Forge(Adoptive Father) Base Of Operations: Kansas Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 6'1" Weight: 225 lbs Eyes: Black Hair: Black Unusual Features: Machine Face, Chest, and arm Citizenship: None Technically American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Adventurer Education: Educated to a College Degree Allies:..Forge, Machine Man, Cyborg, Most Cybernetic Heroes Enemies: Mister Sinister, Superman, The Rebels, The Royal fAmily Origin: A Clone of Superman effected with the Techno Virus. Place of Birth: Some Lab Creators: Karl Kesel Tom Grummett edited by: dragotheblackrose History Superboy is clone of Superman..infected with the Techno Virus Creation Nathan created Superboy for one reason..To find a way to over throw his master Kal El. Nathan was able to create a virus strong enough to consume most humans/mutants and kill their bodies. Hoping to do the same thing to his liege Nathan created a clone of Kal El using the DNA of Superman and the DNA of his former lab assistant(polaris). Once the clone was completed Nathan injected his son with the Techno Virus. However even with the virus Superboy didn't seem to die. Sinister Distraught from the fialure sent him away at the age of seven. Finding an Home Once exiled from his home Superboy went out into the world. However he wasn't widely accepted by others. Robots nor humans wanted anything to do with him due to his appearance. However Superboy did run into one person by the name of Forge that understood him. Forge took the young boy in as his new youngest apprentice. However through out the coarse of time and exploration Forge became much more of a Father than a team lead. They became an excellent family. Forge became the much needed family that Superboy needed. Forge was able to teach Superboy had to manipulate the techno virus to work more in his favor. While the virus has eaten away some of his body parts. Forge was able to create a device giving Superboy control and limited manipulation over his current condition. Once Forge was sure of his son..he allowed him to join his group of techno hippies.."The Mob Squad". The Mob Squad Once Superboy joined the group his natural talents only seemed to expand when he was pushed. He was the natural star of his team. He was no longer the shy boy that Forge had found and raised. He was a young man that was on his own. However one day Superboy found out more about his own power..enough that almost killed him. When his love interest Jocasta was injured in a battle with Ultron..it caused Superboy to snap. While Forge believed that Superboy's powers cybermancy this proved that his power was over magnetism. He placed Ultron in a large metal box and sent him away. However once he used these powers the techno virus started to eat him away. Forge intrested started to investigate Superboy's true nature. Finding out that his son was more than he thought; not only was he infected by the techno virus he had only survived due to his kryptonian blood and power of magnetism. Finding out this information; Forge was able to deduct that he might be linked to El Family. Not knowing what to do with the information he told his son everything. Redubbing him Superboy. As for Superboy he became more of a Heavy Hitter for the Mob Squad. He is currently third in charge for the Mob Squad and he is the one currently not picking a side in the current war. EXILES MISSION 1 Superboy has been chose to be part of the Exiles. While he is not exactly like his genetic father...Superboy has been showing a rather darkside than what his mainstream counter part would have. During this time with the Exiles he has managed to take a shinning to Cassandra Nova and would do anything to protect her. While his effects seem to go unnotice, he respects her as a teacher and one of his elders. Exiles Mission 2 Being More involved with Cassandra Nova and Sylar Superboy has adopted a dark side. He has become more violent and destroyed more life than what he has ever before. His young mind has been toyed and he was captured and toyed with. His capture by Mumra reminded him that the boy of steel wasn't exactly invisble. When Superboy returned his body was more riddled with Techno Virus. He decided to take the next Mission off and sit around the Palace allowing his thoughts to process. Hiatus The exiles where Missing and Superboy along in the palace Superboy ran int othe New Time Broker..Book. Superboy and Book developed a friendship due to their both kind of techno forms. Book Promsied to cure Superboy and free him form his crippling disease. However Superboy has ran into another version of Superman..Now problems has arisen within the Palace once again. Social Life Love Life Jocasta is his current love interest. While she is currently in love with Machine Man it doesn't stop him from being in love with her. Allies Book,The Mob Squad. Jocasta, Machine Man, Cyborg, Forge, and a few others. Enemies Ultron. Anybody who opposes Book, or Cassandra Nova Powers With the Techno Virus Superboy is unable to reach the full potential Strength of his genetic father. His strength has been seen to be capped around 5 tons. His speed is just beyond 500 Miles per hour. The others powers that Kal El has developed laser vision, frost breathe, X Ray Vision, ect tra have not developed within the boy. It might be due to his mutation with his mothers power. However these powers may be the only thing keeping the techno virus in check. His true control over metal has been seen to the level of a raw Magneto. Once he uses the powers the techno virus could kill him. The Techno Virus has also given Superboy some extra benifits. While losing his arm and eye and part of his chest. The virus allows him to connect to computers and see infared. If any of his mechanicals parts are damaged they will regenerate at an amazing speed. In the rays of the sun he has been able to demonstrate more powers of true flight and if not in the sun Superboy can not fly. Weakness Other than the oblivious the techno virus keeping his body in check there's alot of other weakness that Super has. Superboy seems to suffers from the same weakness from his Mainstream counterpart. Kyrponite of all kinds will have the same results as his Kyrpotnian counterparts. Superboy is extremely weak to magic and at night time Superboy loses his strength and speed to a degree. He does however lose his powers to fly. The longer it is night time the longer it will take Superboy to regenerate his strength and his speed. Once it is day time however he regains his full strength once again. The longer it is night his stats will continue to dengerate until they are all human level. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: STRENGTHS: Computers, Language, Leadership, Tatical Planning WEAKNESSES:Kryptonite, Magic, Being in darkness, Techno Virus __________________ STATS RAW STRENGTH: Fantastic ENDURANCE: Excellent SPEED: Excellent AGILITY: Excellent(Amazing While Flying) REASON: Excellent INTUITION: Good PSYCHE: Remarkable Popularity: Good ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 6 x 6 Fantastisic ENERGY ATTACK: See below PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 5 x 10 Amazing ENERGY DEFENSE: 5 x 10 Amazing Psyche Attack: None Psyche Defense: 3x 10 MODIFIERS Solar Energy Absorption: Superboy absorbs and stores solar radiation at Amazing rank, similar to Superman. If depleted of his solar energy reserves Superboy is powerless and considered a normal human. Hyper-Speed: Rm reflexes, he has stopped bullets in mid air. Bionic Eye: Infrared, Energy Vision- incredible Magnetism: Amazing, Superboy has the following power stunts: However if used these powers will render him weak after use..If he uses these powers more than twice in a day it will render him poor in all his stats. -Amazing damage to mechanical contructs -manipulate ferrous objects with Amazing strength Energy Control: Incredible damage up to 5 areas, Amazing damage on touch. Superboy's Left Arm, Chest, and Part of his face if damaged will regenerate and self repair at a monstrous rate. Weakness Vulnerable to Kryptonite: Superboy is vulnerable to the several different forms of Kryptonite. Vulnerable to Magic: Against attacks of a Magical nature, Superboy defensive stats are reduced to Pr (ie. Endurance, Invulnerability, etc.). He cannot use his powers or abilities to affect constructs of a Magical nature (he couldn't smash down a magical wall, or break enchanted chains with his strength). Yellow Sun Power Source: All his powers are based from solar energy of a yellow sun. If Superboy is put on a world with a different color sun, the level of his powers gradually drops -3 stats every round until they are no more. At Night: Superboys Strength and Speed Drop down one Rank and he can't fly. The longer he is in darkness the more his power drop. Due to his mechanical body he has feeble def against electric attacks. __________________ WEAPONS Category:Characters